Anatomy of an Ultra (Orion Continuity)
In the Orion Universe Ultras have a unique biology that gives them their powers. Their biology is the result of their coming into contact with the Light of Nature, resulting in their change into giants. Monsters and Alien created by the light of nature undergo similar changes in their cell structure but Ultras have the purest expression of the Light of Nature. Life Fibers The stuff of Ultras is Life Fibers, it is to Ultras what flesh is to normal lifeforms. The name comes from the fact that while normal flesh acts like flesh, Life Fibers act almost like threads knitted together into organs, nerves, bones etc. These threads of energy are plasma like and naturally knit together following the Ultra's own unique energy signature, their equivalent to genetics. Life fibers run on photo-electrons and are based around the substance Specium which naturally appears on planets like Mars which have little to no protection from direct stellar light and is saturated with it. As unexplained as they are, Life Fibers have a strength similar to carbon fibers here on Earth, giving the Ultras their great strength. When drained of their energy, Life Fibers turn to stone, meaning the Ultra turns to stone. Life Fibers form everything in an Ultra, from their skin, their muscles to their bones. *'Ultra Armor': The skin of an Ultra, it is the most tightly knit example of the threads. Immune to simple missiles and projectiles, they are resistant to heat, fire and lasers, even their own beams. *'Eyes': Life Fibers provide Ultras with greater Eyesight and the ability to see the whole spectrum. *'Muscles': Ultra muscles can produce incredible force and operate even under high temperatures. The Ultras live on a world that is sixty times Earth Gravity, they are also superhuman on their homeworld due to their muscles strength and self controlled natural steroids. Ultra muscles are not subject to atrophy like muscles made flesh. **The average civilian Ultra can lift just over twice their body weight, the average Space Ranger is expected to be able to lift at least four times their own weight, both instances are expected to be without effort. *'Bones': Ultra bones are resistant to breaking and are as strong as steel perhaps stronger. *'Biotics': Life Fibers are the reason why Ultra Biotics are so powerful. *'Brain': The brain of an Ultra can store vast amounts of information, their memory is also much better compared to humans to compensate for their long lives. *'Mouth': Despite no longer being needed to the point Ultras no longer open their mouths, they can still be used for auditory communication. It is uncertain whether Ultras use them for EM wave commnication but Ultras have used that form of communication in the past. Ultras can actually open their mouths bu the look is unnatural so they refrain from doing so. *'Ears': Ultra ears are just as decent as human ears, their sensitivety can be greatly increased through training. *'Color Timer': A combination of the Ultra's energy core, their biotics and an evolved Sternum. The Color Timer is the result of Ultra's energy core's massive size, budding out through their sternum and held in place by a cluster of Biotics nerves. **'Energy Core': This is where the Ultra's Life Force is mainly stored, it is where the light of the color timer comes from and holds the Light of Nature which is why its green. The energy core generates this light from the sunlight the body absorbs and stores it. It exists to keep the Ultra's other systems going. **'Lungs': With no need for breathing the Ultras' lungs are now repurposed for converting sunlight/the Photo Electrons into Specium Energy, working with the core and spreading it across the body. **'Stomach and Intestines': With no need for eating, the Digestive system has been repurposed for storing Specium Energy and Photo-Electrons, acting as battaries and allowing them to go extended periods without sunlight. *'Cells': The flesh of an Ultra naturally reknitts back together without a command. However this process is impaired in an atmosphere environment. Weakness Life Fibers were designed to operate in space freely, due to this, in atmosphere environments an Ultra's ability to heal themselves naturally is impaired. Their stamina is now much more limited as they do not get direct sunlight and are more likely to tire out. This means that Ultras never fight at full power on planet's with atmosphere but are all but unstoppable in space. Also, when in an atmosphere environment and combined with cold weather, Ultras cannot absorb light as quickly and are likely to be weakened by the cold. Red Ultras Red Ultras have bodies that are naturally better suited for physical combat. Note that this is just how they naturally are and says nothing about individual Ultras. *'Denser cells': Their bodies are denser and are able to naturally take more of a pounding than their blue counterparts **'Greater Physical Traits': Their denser cells give Red Ultras more strength, stamina and endurance than Blue Ultras **'Thicker Skin': Their Ultra armor is also more durable. **'Better Storage': They can store more energy than their Blue counterparts. Blue Ultras Like their Red counterparts, Blue Ultras have natural qualities that their Red counterparts do not. *'Better Biotics': Blue Ultras have better Biotics, they are more naturally gifted than Reds. **'Improved Solar Absorption': Blue Ultras can absorb and process more solar energy in atmosphere environments than Red Ultras *'Better Healing': Blue Ultras heal better than Red Ultras even in an atmosphere. *'Better mobility': Blue Ultras are naturally more agile than their Red Counterparts. Yellow Ultras Yellow Ultras are a rare bloodline, they have abilities that are average between that of the Blue and Red Ultras. However, Multicolored Ultras with Yellow tend to have better abilities to the tribe they also share. For example, a Blue and yellow Ultra has better abilities, bot physical and biotic to plain Blue Ultras. On their own they have best natural energy abilities of the tribes of Ultras. Mixed Ultras Ultras of a mixed bloodline (Red and Blue) are different from either type. Mixed Ultras bear traits belonging to both colors and have overall greater potential for growth in either direction. One example is Ultraman Orion, a blue and red Ultra, his unique bloodline is theorized to be responsible for his unique Heart Stone. Mode Change While normal Flesh channels Mana, Life Fibers channel the Light of Nature. Mode change comes about by altering the Energy Signature/ internal energy field of the Ultra so that the Life Fibers restructure themselves, altering the body of the Ultra. This is done either by will, via an object or through a Focus Point on the body, often on the forehead. Mode Change is naturally only termperary as the Life Fibers will usually go back to their normal state. Standard Abilties Ultra Standard Abilities These are the abilities Ultras have by defeault. Note, most of these powers only truly manifest themselves during puberty. *'Specium Ray': The basic Ultra abilty, most Ultras have the standard weak version and not all use the Cross position to fire it. This does not reflect their unique energy signature, but all beams are based on this. As a child this power is often just a burst of light. Civilians beams generally only leave deathly burns on the victims. *'Super Strength': Ultras can enhance their own strength with their natural control of powerful, safe steroids. While Strong on their own, they can push themselves relatively much further than any human can. *'Endurance': Ultras can naturally withstand heat, beams and conventional weaponry. They can be trained to deal with more things such as extreme gravity and cold weather. *'Size Change': Most Ultras can switch from anything from human size to their normal size. Children do not know how to do this *'Flight': All Ultras, upon reaching Adulthood can fly, flight is usually the first power to appear during adolescence. *'Telepathy': All Ultras are telepathic, even in the womb *'Flash Travel': All civilian Ultras can Flash Travel Space Patrol These are the abilities all Space Rangers are expected to know. *'Ultra Willpower': The Ultras brand of Psychokinesis, it is the bases for most of their special abilities and can be used in human form. **'Light Metamorphic Powers': Using their mind powers, Ultras should at least know how to make barriers let alone the more exotic shapes and/or abilties. ***'Travel Sphere': Spae Rangers are expected to able to create Travel Spheres so the can transport prisoners and other individuals. ***'Barriers': Space Rangers are expected to know how to defend themselves from attacks they cannot physically block. **'Teleportation': Space Rangers are capable of at least short range teleportation. *'Signature Beam': Space Rangers are expected to have beams much stronger than civilians, being able to destroy a monster in one shot. Many Space Ranger train to use their own signature beams, attuned to their own unique energy signatures. **'Light Bullets': Space Rangers are trained to able to fire Light Bullets, not just beams. *'Combat Training': Space Rangers are trained in hand-to-hand combat. This means they are physically stronger than Civilians Ultras and have greater endurance. The average non-combatant can lift 90-100,000 tons, any Space Ranger should be able to lift around 150,000 *Bracelet Weapons: All Space Rangers have Ultra Bracelets as their symbols of office (Like a policeman's badge) Kingdom of Warriors Ultras Ultras from Orion's homeworld have differences that seperate them from the Land of Giant Ultras *Heart Stone: Their equivalent to Color Timers are like biological computers, recording battle damage and gradually altering their features to compensate, forcing them to adapt. *Ultra Immune System: Ultras from the Kingdom of Warriors have a stronger immune system than their Land of Giants counterparts. They are resistant to chemical, biological and nanite warfare, moreso than the Land of Giants Ultras. *Better Hearing: Warrior Ultras have naturally better hearing. *Natural Night Vision: Warrior Ultras naturally can see in the dark and long distances. However they must be trained to see across the spectrum beyond their natural infra-red vision. Ultra Birth There are two main ways in which a new Ultra is born, both require the mixing of Life Fibers and the Energy Signatures they carry. *Conception: In this manner a female Ultra carries the developing Ultra in their body, visible as a glowing light on their stomach. Only female Ultras are able to carry the child. *Ultra Tower: Samples of Life Fibers and Plasma Energy from the suns are funnelled into a special Chamber called a Loom, the developing Ultra is telepathically educated to a degree and is born a young adult/teenager. This was the method used by the ancient Ultras until they rediscovered natural birth after their transformations. Ultra Death Death for an Ultra can be explained in two ways, death by injury or sickness and/or death by exhaustion. Death by injury/sickness will result in the Ultra's color timer going dark (grey) and their eyes and any other light turning off. This is not true death, the Ultra's body has gone into a healing trance and will most likely generate an Ultra Dimension where the body can heal. In the most severe of cases the Ultra's body will turn into a statue as the injuries cause their body to use up all of their energy. Exhaustion is when an Ultra uses up all of their energy, this will cause the Life Fibers to fossilize and the Ultra to turn to stonel. In this state the Ultra only needs to be re-energized to get back up. True death comes when the Ultra's body is obliterated in their statue state. A significantly damaged Ultra Statue cannot be restored by anything save by divine intervention. Death State This the period of time between an Ultra's defeat and their fossil form, it also includes their fossil form. Even though Ultra Statues can just be re-energized, that requires that the Ultra's consciousness has not moved on to the great beyond. This can occur at anytime during the death state, the end of which is usualy signified by the Ultra's body turning to stone and the Ultra's life is lost. Life Span Though the Life span of Ultras has never been exactly measured due to their long lived natures, Ultras have been known to live to be five hundred to around one millions years old before expiring from old age. Though Ultras become stronger with age, or more accurately experience, their life force begins to fade of many hundreds of thousands of years of life. Death by old age is when the Ultra's body, their life fibers unravel into particles of light and Plasma, energy similar to the radiation given of by their stars. What affect this energy would have on more primitive humanoids is unknown. A symptom of old age is that the Ultra's Color Timer turns red as its default. Dark Ultras There are some Ultras who fall to the dark side, as has been said before, 'the beauty about Ultras is that we can't hide what's in our hearts'. The fall to darkness is often not a sudden change, but an evil Ultra will change as darkness floods their hearts. These symptons of darkness are often taken on my aliens trying to mimic the Ultras' form. All Ultras have an innate sense of justice/morality born from the Light of Reason, but when they allow their negative emotions to influence them this can be compromised. Stage 1 The Ultra is question begins to have dark lines under their eyes or dark lines around them showing that they are being driven by a dark emotion such as hate or jealousy, or pride, this does not necassarily mean that they are evil but they are troubled. Stage 2 The second stage is the appearance of dark markings on the Ultra's body or a change to their face. Their eyes may become elongated or their mouth may become a permenant smirk. Their eyes may also change color becoming a darker color such as purple or a dark red. Anyone one or all of these symptons may occur. At this stage the Ultra is still technically a being of light, but a tainted, warped light. Stage 3 The final change is the complete changing of colors to become something dark, they become dark version of their original forms. With single colored Ultras, their markins switch places, their silver parts become the other color and the other color turns black or dark grey. Their face always turns black. *Red Ultras: Red Ultras become black and crimson red. *Blue Ultras: Blue Ultras turn purple and black *Yellow Ultras: Yellow Ultras turn black and a sinister shade of orange or yellow *Multicolored Ultras: They either become dark versions of themselves, their colors being exchange for their dark counterparts or they become all black. See Also *Light of Nature **Light of Reason **Light of Instinct **Light of Zen *Heart Stone *Ultra Lines Trivia *It should be noted that no one is sure what Life Fibers are made of, only that they contain the particle and Photon energy Ultras use. *The color of the Color Timers (Light Green) is based of the ones that appeared in Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *The weakness of Ultras, more specifically their Ultra Armor, in the universe is based the fact that the reason why two objects of the same metal do not simply fuse together when placed against each other is the oxygen in the atmosphere. Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers